<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bunny Plush by Phoenix_before_the_flame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159926">The Bunny Plush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_before_the_flame/pseuds/Phoenix_before_the_flame'>Phoenix_before_the_flame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_before_the_flame/pseuds/Phoenix_before_the_flame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy already knew something was weird from the run up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bunny Plush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey hey hey! I still live!  For the most part anyways. Between school and doing art i haven't had much of the braincell left to write, but i managed this! Based off mashima's latest art piece so please, enjoy! And don't forget to comment!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy already knew something was weird from the run up.</p>
<p>Well, not a run up. More like an awkwardly, excited half jog from the bridge that she happened to see as she glanced out the window. It made her stop, curiosity keeping her rooted as she stared out the rain stained glass- watching her partner shake the cold drizzle out of his hair before slinking out of her sight, hurriedly slipping inside her building with a flash of a toothy grin.</p>
<p>Lucy’s eyebrow quirked at the heavy thumping coming up the stairs, stopping before her door to fumble with keys that almost always went unused. Unused enough where it seemed like he didn’t know which key was for which of the locks on her door, the handle turning unsuccessfully with each failed attempt. A frustrated jiggle and a clearly annoyed hiss made Lucy snort, taking a step forward to ease the situation but he got it just in time.</p>
<p>The door swung open, bouncing off the wall unhappily before swinging back in place, glancing Natsu’s shoulder as he barreled inside to circle a very confused Lucy.</p>
<p>“Natsu. Your getting the floor wet.” She said, her threat empty, turning with him as he refused to stay still. His arm were clasped tightly behind his back. His grin didn’t falter at her comment, shaking out his hair deliberately to pelt her with droplets, never once stopping in his turnings about her.</p>
<p>And she was feeling the effects of turning to try and keep up with his spinning, the room starting to spin as she halted. “This better not be another prank you know.”</p>
<p>“Would I ever prank you straight to the face Lucy?”</p>
<p>“Yes. You’ve done it three times this past month.”</p>
<p>“Well this isn’t one. Promise.” He responded giddily, slowing his circles to an even pace, still keeping whatever it was tucked safely from her sight. And wrapped in his scarf- she noted, just realizing his bare neck and the tassles trailing softly behind him. “It’s something way better.”</p>
<p>He finally halted, trying -and failing- to hide his grin behind a suddenly serious mask, holding up a hand before she could peer around him. He quickly reached behind, unravelling his scarf and winding it back in its proper place with practiced ease. Natsu peeked over his shoulder, bouncing excitedly on his heels and peered back at her.“ You ready?”</p>
<p>“Ready to see what’s got you all hopped up?” Lucy joked, resting a hand on her hip. “Sure, I didn’t even know you could hold in a surprise this long.” She chuckled at the indignance in the weak glare he shot her. But he didn’t respond.</p>
<p>Instead, he tossed her surprise over his shoulder, a bit too fast for her to even realize. By the time she looked up to follow it had already dropped into Natsu’s outstretched hands, looking at her expectantly with a slightly smug look.</p>
<p>It was a plushie.</p>
<p>A blue, bunny plushie. Staring back at Lucy with blank bunny plushie eyes and a carefree smile. A smile that was almost blocked by the bow on its neck. Natsu held it out proudly, wiggling the plush as he waited for her to take it.</p>
<p>“What’s this for?” Lucy asked, eyebrows furrowing slightly. It wasn’t her birthday. And the anniversay of the day they met wasn’t until a next couple of months. Was she forgetting something else?</p>
<p>Natsu rolled his eyes. “I can see you overthinking this Lucy. A vendor was selling loads of em and this little guy right here seemed like someone you’d really love!”</p>
<p>“I mean unless of course……..” He trailed off, pulling the plush a bit closer to his chest. Something sly crept into his eyes. “You <em>don’t</em> want him. Cause Happy was saying he could use a new toy to sharpen his claws…….”</p>
<p>Natsu thoughtfully flicked the rabbit’s ear. “ I’m sure he’d appreciate it loads.”</p>
<p>“So the offer goes. Once, twice……?”</p>
<p>He held it out once more, a light pink tinting his cheeks with grin that pushed his eyes close with childish glee.</p>
<p>The infectious kind that made giggles bubble in her chest as she accepted the gift, cradling it to her chest. Lucy looked it over, turning it in her hands. The blue fur felt almost real to her roaming fingers, pushing back the short strands out of its eyes.</p>
<p>“It’s really cute Natsu. It’s just, you aren’t much of the gift giving type. Caught me off guard a little bit.” She stroked the rabbit’s cheek happily, her smile growing.</p>
<p>“Well I gotta keep you on your toes somehow.” Natsu replied, almost sheepishly as the redness swirled in his cheeks once more. He buried his hands deep in his pockets, tilting his head to look at her. “ Guess I chose the right lil guy huh?”</p>
<p>“I guess you did. But did you really have to commit to the theatrics and sneak all the way here?” Lucy looped the end of the bow around a finger.</p>
<p>“There’s eyes everywhere Lucy. Couldn’t risk someone tipping you off before I got here. And plus,” Natsu paused with a smirk. A laugh was quickly stifled behind his knuckle.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t let anyone else see the bunny before the bunny girl did.” Natsu flicked the toy rabbit’s ear again, his laugh slipping out and pulling her in to join.</p>
<p>Really, he was so weird sometimes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>